gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Funny Girl (Musical)
Funny Girl is a musical with a book by Isobel Lennart, music by Jule Styne, and lyrics by Bob Merrill. The semi-biographical plot is based on the life and career of Broadway, film star and comedienne Fanny Brice and her stormy relationship with entrepreneur and gambler Nick Arnstein. Its original title was "My Man." On Glee, several songs from the film adaptation have been performed. This is the character, Rachel Berry's favorite musical. In Season Four, a fictional revival is being produced and Rachel auditions for the role of Fanny Brice. In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Rachel finally receives the role of Fanny. The show opens at the Saint James Theatre. Plot The musical covers the life of comedienne Fannie Brice, from her early days in the Jewish slums of the Lower East Side, to the height of her career with the Ziegfeld Follies, including her marriage to and eventual divorce from her first husband, Nick Arnstein. Musical Numbers Musical version= Act I * "Overture" - Orchestra * "If a Girl Isn't Pretty" - Mrs. Strakosh, Mrs. Brice, Eddie Ryan and People * "I'm the Greatest Star" - Fanny Brice * "Cornet Man" - Fanny Brice, Snub Taylor and Keeney Chorus * "Who Taught Her Everything?" - Mrs. Brice and Eddie Ryan * "His Love Makes Me Beautiful" - Ziegfeld Tenor, Ziegfeld Girls and Fanny Brice * "I Want to Be Seen With You Tonight" - Nick Arnstein and Fanny Brice * "Henry Street" - Henry Street Neighbors * "People" - Fanny Brice * "You Are Woman, I Am Man" - Nick, Fanny * "Don't Rain on My Parade" - Fanny Brice Act II * "Sadie, Sadie" - Fanny Brice and Friends * "Find Yourself a Man" - Mrs. Strakosh, Mrs. Brice and Eddie Ryan * "Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat" - Ziegfeld Company and Fanny Brice * "Who Are You Now?" - Fanny Brice * "The Music That Makes Me Dance" - Fanny Brice * "Don't Rain on My Parade" (Reprise) - Fanny Brice |-| Movie version= * "Overture" * "If a Girl Isn't Pretty" - Fanny, Rose, Mrs. Strakosh * "I'm the Greatest Star" - Fanny * "Rollerskate Rag" - Fanny, Rollerskate Girls * "I'd Rather Be Blue Over You (Than Happy With Somebody Else)" - Fanny * "Second Hand Rose" - Fanny * "His Love Makes Me Beautiful" - Fanny, Follies Ensemble * "People" - Fanny * "You Are Woman, I Am Man" - Nick, Fanny * "Don't Rain on My Parade" - Fanny * "Entr'acte" * "Sadie, Sadie" - Fanny, Nick * "The Swan" - Fanny * "Funny Girl" - Fanny * "My Man" - Fanny * "Exit Music" Cast *Rachel Berry as Fanny Brice (as of Tina in the Sky with Diamonds to The Untitled Rachel Berry Project). Replaced by unknown. **u/s Wendy (prior to The Back-Up Plan) **u/s Santana Lopez (from Frenemies to'' New Directions, filled in for Rachel in ''The Back-Up Plan) *Paolo San Pablo as Nick Arnstein (prior to'' Love Love Love'') *Poppy Laur *Monica Sebedra *Joe Castillo *Brittany Parks Crew *Book - Isobel Lennart *Music - Jule Styne *Lyrics - Bob Merrill *Producer - Sidney Greene *Director - Rupert Campion *Photographer - Barbra Brownfield *Scenic Design - A. Collins Leitch *Costume Design - Amy Elise Roberts *Lighting Design - Derek Stantoro *Sound Design - Patrick Martens *Executive Producers - Steve Nickle, Josh Green, Michael Grebhard *Production Supervisor - Michelle Collier *Promotion and Marketing - M. Robinson, Inc. Gallery posyrt.png Funny girl poster.png 1966875_24663817550rty8452_876264707_n.jpg|Funny Girl Promotional Glee-season-5-rachel-funny-girl-photos.jpg Category:Miscellaneous